TWBE (Chanbaek Fanfiction)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Di satu hari yang sama, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol menuduh dirinya berselingkuh, lalu dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai pacar simpanan Chanyeol saat di restoran. Sorenya, Chanyeol terlibat perkelahian dengan seorang laki-laki asing dan malamnya... -Kekasihnya itu ditangkap karena terbukti memakai narkotika. Apa ini hari terburuk dalam hidup Byun Baekhyun?


THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER? (Chanbaek Fanfiction)

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidur cukup nyaman dan nyenyak semalam meskipun sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menginap disini; apartement pribadi miliknya yang berada di distrik Gangnam. Sebenarnya pukul 9 malam tadi Baekhyun baru saja tiba di Korea setelah penerbangan panjang dari Filipina untuk agenda pemotretan. Dan ketika di telfon, Park Chanyeol (kekasihnya) menyarankan agar Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen miliknya langsung dari bandara malam itu, karena ia pasti butuh istirahat. Baekhyun tak memungkiri hal itu dan bersyukur karena Chanyeol sangat mengerti apa yang paling dia butuhkan.

Jadi meskipun semalam adalah waktu pergantian tanggal ke 6 Mei, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak tidur disatu ranjang yang sama seperti biasanya. Itu tidak masalah sama sekali. Karena begitu jam menunjukan pukul 00, Chanyeol menelfon dan memberinya ucapan selamat yang Baekhyun tanggapi dengan senyum dan dengungan khas orang mengantuk. Mereka sempat bertukar "I love you" dengan sangat romantis sebelum akhirnya memutus obrolan dan Baekhyun melanjutkan tidurnya.

Paginya, Baekhyun bangun pukul 8 dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih segar dibanding hari sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini pertanda baik? Baekhyun mengambil selfie pertamanya pagi itu karena ia pikir moodnya sedang dalam keadaan yang mendukung, meskipun posisinya masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika terlintas sebuah ide untuk mengirimkan foto selfie terbarunya ke LINE Chanyeol.

Sambil mengecek pesan-pesan lainnya yang datang beruntun sejak semalam, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk melihat foto yang ia kirimkan. Sedikit berharap juga bahwa si pria akan langsung membalasnya dengan kalimat gombalan miliknya yang khas. Tapi meski sudah lewat kurang lebih 10 menit, Chanyeol tak kunjung membuka LINE apalagi membalas pesannya. Baekhyun menjilat bibir sekilas, mungkin Chanyeol sedang sibuk karena dijam-jam seperti ini biasanya Chanyeol masih melakukan work out rutinnya di gym.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali handphonenya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 30 menit, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan sudah siap dan rapi. Make up tipis ia aplikasikan hanya untuk sekedar menutup bekas kantung mata dan melembabkan bibir. Baekhyun juga sempat untuk memblow rambutnya sendiri dengan hair dryer hingga benar-benar kering dan tertata. Ini 6 Mei, kau tahu. Harus ia akui bahwa bangun pagi dihari ulang tahunnya memang membuat Baekhyun 2x lebih semangat dan termotivasi dibanding hari-hari biasa.

Suasana apartemen yang tenang membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke dapur dan membuka lemari es. Ia mengambil beberapa kantong yang berisi buah, sekarton susu, dan mengeluarkan sekotak sereal dari rak diatas counter.

Sereal coklat yang manis adalah sarapan faavoritnya. 1 buah apel dan beberapa biji strawberry juga merupakan pendamping yang wajib. Baekhyun makan dengan santai sambil sesekali tangan kirinya berkutat dengan layar sentuh handphone yang ia letakkan tepat disamping mangkuk serealnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin begitu memikirkan hal ini, namun cukup aneh baginya mengetahui bahwa hingga saat ini Chanyeol masih belum merespon chat darinya. Apalagi ketika ia mengirimkan sebuah selfie, biasanya Chanyeol paling cepat menanggapi dan menggodanya dengan berbagai cemoohan sayang seperti "Aku bisa melihat bulu hidungmu dengan jelas", atau "Kau jelek", bahkan "Iya aku tahu kalau kau cantik, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengirimkan fotoku yang tampan?". Baekhyun akan membacanya sambil tertawa dan membalas dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tak kalah jahil.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menekan tombol telfon pada nomor Chanyeol, suara kunci pin apartemen yang ditekan membuat Baekhyun spontan membatalkan niatnya.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan bersiap-siap mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang melangkah masuk kedalam menghampirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyapa ketika siluet tinggi dan kekar terlihat didepan mata.

"Pagi, Chan..."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dan hendak memeluk Chanyeol, namun...

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun, kakinya mundur selangkah dua langkah. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan suntuk dan tersulut emosi. Ada apa?

"Kau kenapa, Dear?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kau ingin bermain curang dibelakangku?"

 _Apa?_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggeleng kaku, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti ke arah manakah pembicaraan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, bahkan saat tengah malam keadaan diantara mereka masih baik-baik saja. Lantas apa yang membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba marah dan bersikap dingin padanya seperti ini?

"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Curang? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga membuatmu bersikap dingin sekali padaku hari ini?"

"Kau telah berselingkuh dengan pria lain saat di Philipines, benar?"

Pupil mata Baekhyun seketika membesar dan menggelap, mulutnya terperangah karena tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Lelucon macam apa ini? Aku bersumpah ini semua omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa kau menduhku seperti ini, Chan? Ini kesalahpahaman yang konyol, demi Tuhan!"

"Konyol katamu? Kau pikir aku akan bicara seperti ini tanpa ada bukti?"

"Bukti apa? Tunjukkan padaku sekarang."

Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan sinis sambil bergerak merogoh kantung jeansnya dan mengambil handphone.

Setelah menekan layar beberapa kali, Chanyeol mengangkat handphonenya didepan wajah Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Sebuah foto.

"Kau lihat? Siapa pria berjas yang merangkulmu ini? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

Baekhyun seketika merampas handphone dari tangan Chanyeol agar ia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Demi langit... Baekhyun sungguh tidak percaya ini. Jadi Chanyeol menuduhnya berselingkuh hanya karena foto ini?

"Chanyeol aku bersumpah... Dia salah tim director executive yang membantu menangani project album baruku. Kami memang baru bertemu hari itu tapi sungguh dia orang yang baik, makanya aku bisa langsung akrab dengannya. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu? Bagaimana bisa kau jadi berpikiran macam-macam?"

"Apakah salah jika aku cemburu padamu?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya langsung berasumsi seperti itu? Ada apa? Siapa yang menghasutmu?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi seseorang telah mengirimkan foto ini padaku dan berkata seolah-olah kau punya ketertarikan lebih pada pria ini. Jelas saja aku langsung naik pitam."

Dan ya, lagi-lagi hal seperti ini terjadi. Baekhyun sudah menyangka betul, pasti ada orang yang dengan sengaja memanas-manasi Chanyeol dengan cara yang sangat rendah dan murahan. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menyalahkan kekasihnya, mengingat Chanyeol memang merupak tipe orang yang mudah tersulut emosinya dan pencemburu. Dan situasi ini pun sering dimanfaatkan oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggungjawab yang ingin sekali merusak ketentraman hubungan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya lalu menatap pria itu dengan lembut dan teduh.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kiri kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa kali hal seperti ini terjadi diantara kita? Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa... Percayalah padaku, Chan. Tidak ada pria yang lebih baik untukku selain dirimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap dalam-dalam kekasihnya, karena ini salah satu cara paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan kembali hati Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu kembali tenang.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun spontan berjinjit untuk mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"We're done with this. So, you already have your breakfast, right?"

"I have."

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun melangkah kembali menuju dapur. Keduanya duduk dimeja makan, Chanyeol menunggu selagi Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengemut sendoknya dengan kepala sedikit miring ke kanan. "Hm? Soal apa?"

"Tadi."

"Oh... Hahaha. Tidak apa. Kau adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasih yang sudah hidup bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun. Sungguh, aku bisa memaklumi sifat cemburumu itu. Walau sebenarnya pagi ini kau cukup membuatku shock."

"Aku akan menemanimu makan siang di tempat favoritmu hari ini."

"Apa ini? Bentuk permintaan maaf? Kau sungguh manis, Chanyeol Oppa."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya imut untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kuantar kau ke studio."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun lembut dan pemuda cantik itu pun tertawa. Syukurlah, kesalahpahaman diantara mereka bisa cepat teratasi. Baekhyun harap hari ini akan berjalan dengan sempurna, karena 6 Mei adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 27.

"Mm, Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong..."

Kalimat itu Chanyeol jeda ditengah jalan. Pria itu pun kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

Sebuah kertas yang lebih mirip seperti struk ATM. Atau memang benar ini struk ATM.

"Aku baru saja memesan sebuah kalung untukmu, sudah kubayar penuh tadi pagi. Barangnya akan tiba dalam sebulan karena design ini memang khusus dibuat untukmu."

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun seketika merebut secarik kertas itu untuk melihat langsung ke nominal yang telah di transfer oleh Chanyeol.

 _6 juta won?!_ (Rp 62.500.000)

"Ya! Park Chanyeol... Kenapa kau terus melakukan ini? Bukankah sudah kubilang berhenti membelikan barang mahal untukku dengan uangmu. Kau terlalu boros hanya demi aku. Ini tidak adil..."

Sungguh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal.

"Maafkan aku sayang... Tapi ini sangat cantik untukmu. Aku janji bulan depan aku tidak akan membeli sesuatu tanpa persetujuanmu terlebih dulu."

"Bulan depan?! Jadi kau masih ingin membeli barang lagi untuk bulan depan?!"

"Ya... Rencananya seperti itu..."

"YA, PARK CHANYEOL!!! KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMBUATKU MARAH HARI INI??!!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan merengek kesal. Chanyeol memilih untuk kabur ke kamar mandi sebelum sendok ditangan kekasihnya terlempar ke arah pria itu.

 **e)(o**

Selesai melakukan pekerjaannya di studio rekaman bersama Chanyeol yang saat itu menemaninya, mereka berdua lalu masuk ke mobil dan Chanyeol mengemudi menuju ke sebuah restoran buffet favorit Baekhyun untuk makan siang.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata suasana cukup ramai sampai keduanya harus mengantri beberapa saat untuk mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan di meja buffet yang menyajikan puluhan jenis menu.

"Aku ingin sekali mencoba pasta baru buatan mereka. Beruntungnya kita karena hari ini menunya masih ada. Kudengar biasanya diatas jam 12 penne pasta ini sudah habis."

Celoteh Baekhyun sambil menaruh sendokkan pertama pasta yang dia inginkan diatas piring.

"Ini pasta dengan saus pesto biasa kan?"

"No, its not. Mereka menambahkan creamy hummus didalamnya dan menggunakan cashew parmesan sebagai pengganti dairy cheese. Kau mau coba, dear?"

"Boleh."

Chanyeol mendekatkan piringnya pada Baekhyun dan pemuda cantik itu menyendokkan pasta diatasnya.

Selesai mendapatkan menu yang mereka inginkan, seorang pegawai restoran mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah meja. Minuman pun datang menyusul beserta beberapa appetizer yang diantar oleh waitress lainnya.

Siang itu Baekhyun makan dengan mood yang sedang sangat sangat sangat baik. Ia bahkan berusaha melupakan kejadian pagi ini dan hanya fokus menikmati waktu bersama kekasihnya. Chanyeol sempat menghapus bekas saus pasta yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, membuat si pemuda cantik tersenyum manja sambil mengatakan "Terima kasih, Chan." pada kekasihnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sesosok wanita yang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka dari meja yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang. Dan tepat setelah wanita itu melihat langsung 'adegan' romantis yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja pasangan kekasih tersebut.

"Lama tidak jumpa ya, Tuan Park."

Suara angkuh wanita itu tiba-tiba mengudara dan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sendiri, bahkan beberapa orang yang duduk didekat meja mereka.

Mata Baekhyun menatap gadis itu dengan penuh tanya, karena wajahnya benar-benar terlihat asing. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ini kali pertama ia melihat gadis yang saat ini tengah berdiri disamping meja mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada.

Wanita ini baru saja menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan panggilan "Tuan Park", yang spontan membuat Baekhyun beralih sejenak untuk melihat kearah kekasihnya.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sedikit panik dan gelagatnya sungguh aneh, seperti seorang pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap tangan. Ada apa ini sebenernya?

Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah gadis itu ketika mulutnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat bernada sarkasme.

"Apa kabar? Kau tidak lupa siapa aku kan?"

Benar, siapa kau sebenarnya? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk hingga rasanya ia ingin sekali memuntahkan lagi makanan yang baru masuk ke perutnya.

"Chanyeol, siapa dia?"

Baekhyun tidak tahan jika terus-menerus berdiam diri dan menjadi pihak yang terlihat paling dungu diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh, kau Byun Baekhyun, benar? Wow, kau memang sangat cantik jika dilihat secara langsung seperti ini. Pantas saja rasanya sulit sekali bagi Chanyeol untuk lepas darimu, ya."

"Excuse me?"

Baekhyun akui bahwa sekarang ia sudah mulai naik pitam. Siapa gadis jalang ini? Apa mungkin kecurigaannya benar?

 _Dia wanita selingkuhan Chanyeol?_

"Baekhyun, aku akan jelaskan nanti. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol buru-buru ingin beranjak dari kursinya namun seketika tertahan ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang."

"Ya, dia benar. Jelaskan saja sekarang semuanya disini, Tuan Park."

"Hey wanita licik, tutup mulutmu."

Chanyeol mendesis marah hingga membuat gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Namun setelahnya, suara tawa sarkastik tiba-tiba menggema dari mulut wanita itu, membuat semakin banyak pengunjung restoran yang mengalihkan perhatian ke meja mereka dan menonton dengan berbagai macam reaksi.

"Biarpun aku ini licik, tapi kau tetap menyukaiku juga, ya kan?"

"Chanyeol, apa benar yang gadis itu katakan barusan?"

"Baekhyun, percayalah itu semua tidak benar..."

Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih tangan Baekhyun diatas meja untuk ia genggam. Pemuda cantik itu masih menatapnya dengan dingin. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, manik mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca seakan Baekhyun siap menangis detik itu juga.

Tapi Baekhyun menahannya, sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Kalau begitu biar aku perjelas lagi. Namaku Kim Yena. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol. Tapi jujur saja, status kita sebenarnya sama. Hanya saja kau yang tidak tahu 'keberadaanku' selama ini."

"Hey, apa kau sudah gila?! Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu, berhenti mengganggu kekasihku apalagi berkata hal yang tidak-tidak padanya!"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kasar hingga bangkunya sendiri terdorong kebalakang dan jatuh.

"Tapi kau benar memang punya hubungan denganku kan, Park Chanyeol? Mengakulah!"

"Berhenti berkhayal dan tinggalkan kami sendiri! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku, kau mengerti?!"

"T-tapi Chanyeol... Bukankah waktu itu kita--..."

"Berhenti membual atau aku akan panggil penjaga untuk menyeretmu keluar dari sini!"

"Park Chanyeol! Beraninya kau pada--..."

"Kumohon... bisa kita hentikan semua ini?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela dengan suara pelan dan bergetar. Tubuhnya samar-samar terlihat menggigil, dan sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti untuk menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya masih ia buang ke arah lain, sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol maupun wanita itu.

"Kalian membuat keributan seperti ini didepan umum. Apa kalian tidak malu?"

Baekhyun kemudian memandangi Chanyeol dan Yena secara bergantian, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat... sangat berat hingga ia merasa bagai tercekik.

"Hai, Kim Yena. Siapapun dirimu sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku lebih percaya kekasihku dibanding siapapun. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang tapi pada akhirnya... hanya Park Chanyeol yang aku percaya. Tapi terimakasih sebelumnya. Kalian berdua berhasil membuat siang ini terasa sangat sempurna. Suasana hatiku kacau, dadaku terasa sesak, dan kita semua berhasil menjadi tontonan. Apa kalian puas sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum perih, beberapa kali kepalanya terangkat menatap langit-langit untuk mencegah air matanya turun kebawah.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian. Aku undur diri."

Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar.

Dan Chanyeol menyusul, meninggalkan wanita bernama Kim Yena beserta kerumunan di restoran yang sejak tadi menonton mereka seperti sedang terhanyut dalam suasana teater drama.

Baekhyun masuk ke mobil bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata yang sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

6 Mei tahun ini benar-benar telah berlaku kejam kepadanya.

 **e)(o**

Setibanya di basement parkir gedung SM Entertainment setelah melalui 15 menit perjalanan yang didominasi oleh bisu dan suara isak tangis yang samar-samar, keduanya turun dari mobil dan Baekhyun jalan lebih dulu dengan cepat untuk masuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Dua orang staff menyambut Baekhyun didepan pintu dan langsung memakaikannya jaket parka, karena memang itu yang Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menaikkan hoodie untuk menutup kepala hingga wajahnya dan berjalan menuju lift bersama kedua staff itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini selain bagaimana caranya ia bisa menenangkan diri pasca kekacauan dan guncangan yang baru saja ia alami.

Seakan menyadari apa yang 'salah' dengan Baekhyun saat ini, para staff dengan sengaja mengambil inisiatif untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke ruangan yang biasa digunakan pemuda itu untuk istirahat dan melepas stres; sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang biasa dipakai untuk meeting membicarakan sebuah project, dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas seperti sofa, home theatre, PC super lengkap, proyektor, meja rapat, hingga mini studio dibalik sebuah sekat yang biasa digunakan untuk melakukan rekaman mendadak.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, beruntungnya disana sedang ada beberapa orang terdekat Baekhyun yang berkumpul dan mengobrol didalam. Kedatangan Baekhyun lantas menciptakan hening sejenak diantara mereka karena perhatian semua orang otomatis tertuju pada sosok pemuda cantik yang saat ini terlihat tidak begitu baik.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun Hyung? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Sehun langsung menghampiri dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun, diatas salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Entahlah... Aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi..."

Baekhyun menumpu satu sikunya di lengan kursi lalu menunduk dan memijat-mijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Heechul, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, manager hyung hingga beberapa staff yang saat itu berada didalam ruangan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam dan raut wajah mereka terlihat penuh tanda tanya.

"Hey, apa Chanyeol baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi?"

Heechul Hyung tiba-tiba mencetus. Seketika orang-orang terlihat mendapatkan sebuah titik terang. Sepertinya tebakan Heechul benar.

"Sudah kuduga. Apalagi yang bisa membuatmu seketika berubah menjadi mayat berjalan selain Chanyeol dan tingkah bodohnya? Sekarang, apalagi yang dilakukannya? Apa dia telah mengacaukan acara makan siang kalian tadi?"

"Ya... begitulah."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada lemah. Heechul Hyung melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada dan duduk dimeja yang ada didepan Baekhyun.

"Apa perlu kali ini aku yang menghajar si bodoh itu?"

"Kau akan menghajar siapa hah, Heechul Hyung?"

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan sosok Chanyeol muncul setelahnya. Pria itu masuk dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah frustasi dan semrawut.

Pria itu meletakan kunci mobil secara asal diatas salah satu meja disudut ruangan. Tak pelak seluruh mata kini sejenak tertuju padanya--kecuali Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu masih enggan untuk memandang apalagi mengajak Chanyeol bicara sekarang. Keadaan ini membuat Chanyeol jadi serba salah, hingga akhirnya dia juga memilih untuk tak bicara apapun dulu pada Baekhyun sampai situasinya kembali kondusif dan memungkinkan.

"Hey, kekacauan apa lagi yang kau buat kali ini? Aku bersumpah Chanyeol, hari ini ulang tahun Baekhyun dan nanti malam kita semua akan mengadakan pesta untuknya. Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membunuh moodnya, Chanyeol. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol menjawab cuek lalu meneguk sebotol isotonik dingin yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas didekatnya.

"For God's sake Park Chanyeol, kau ini benar-benar..."

Heechul kehabisan kata-kata dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Minseok Hyung kemana?"

Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, mengalihkan isu 'panas' yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tadi.

"Dia masih memiliki pekerjaan dilantai atas. Seorang produser menawarinya sebuah project reality show terbaru dan mereka sedang meeting disana."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, namun dalam hati diam-diam berharap Minseok Hyung menyelesaikan meetingnya dengan cepat supaya ia bisa bersandar dan bercerita tentang masalah ini dengan kakak tertuanya itu.

Sementara itu Sehun masih nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mengelus kepala pemuda itu meskipun ia masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini. Karena Sehun juga tahu sekeras apapun ia menuntut Baekhyun untuk bercerita padanya, Hyung kesayangannya itu tidak akan membuka mulut sampai tiba waktunya ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Chanyeol yang membisu masih tetap berdiri bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya, berkutat dengan handphone sejenak. Manager hyung pun datang mendekati Chanyeol dan berusaha mengajaknya bicara dengan pelan. Chanyeol masih terlihat cuek dan menganggapi pertanyaan Manager hyung dengan jawaban seadanya. Tapi setelahnya mereka terlihat sedang berbisik sesuatu satu sama lain. Baekhyun sedikit bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikiran saat ini dan hal apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan jujur dan terstruktur dari Chanyeol saat ini. Siapa wanita itu? Apa motifnya melakukan hal memalukan itu di restoran? Apa benar Chanyeol telah berselingkuh? Ah, tidak... Bukan seperti itu. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak percaya pada perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Namun Baekhyun memang membutuhkan penjelasan yang lebih logis dan mendetail dari kekasihnya. Namun justru yang ada Chanyeol malah nampak tak ingin bicara padanya sama sekali.

Sungguh, masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi hari ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun hampir gila. Ia berharap bahwa semua kekacauan yang terjadi padanya cukup sampai disini saja. Ia tidak yakin bisa menangani situasi yang lebih parah dan rumit dibanding ini.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar tidak mendengarkan doanya

Baekhyun sedang berbincang-bincang ringan dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya ketika suara hantaman dan teriakan samar-samar terdengar dari luar. Namun lama-kelamaan, kegaduhan itu terasa semakin dekat seolah-olah memang sengaja datang menghampiri mereka.

Seisi ruangan sempat hening dan saling menatap satu sama lain, mencari jawaban tersirat dari keheranan mereka masing-masing. Namun mereka semua sama-sama tak memiliki sedikitpun keyakinan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar sana. Jongdae memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan mengecek keadaan melalui pintu. Namun belum sempat ia mendekati knop, pintu mahoni itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dengan suara dentuman yang keras. Baekhyun sempat bergidik kaget dan spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi, berjaket kulit hitam dan berwajah sangar datang dengan emosi yang jelas terlihat sedang tersulut-sulut. Beberapa staff berdiri dibelakangnya, panik namun tetap berusaha menahan pria itu dari amukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?!"

Pria itu berteriak sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan-tangan para staff yang menahannya.

"Hey man, wait up. What the actual fuck is going on here? What do you want?"

Jongdae mengangkat tangannya kedepan sebagai aba-aba agar pria itu berhenti mendorong dan bertingkah brutal.

"Aku tanya dimana Park Chanyeol sekarang?! Pegawaimu bilang dia ada disini. Mana dia?!"

"The fuck you got going on, dude? You've got a problem with me?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencela dan maju mendekati pria itu. Keduanya berhadapan dan saat itu pula pria itu tersenyum sinis dan mendengus kasar. Jarinya bergerak menjepit hidungnya sekilas lalu mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi tanda keangkuhan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kim Yena kekasihku saat di restoran?"

"Oh, jadi wanita itu adalah kekasihmu? Bilang padanya untuk berhenti menggangguku dan menuduhkan hal yang macam-macam didepan kekasihku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini, hah?! Kau sudah membuatnya dipermalukan di restoran saat ia sedang makan bersama teman-temanya! Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?! Dia menangis meneleponku dan berkata bahwa seorang selebriti bernama Park Chanyeol telah mempermalukannya depan umum! Kau pikir kau ini hebat, hah?!"

Pria tak dikenal itu tiba-tiba mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan keras namun kekasih Byun Baekhyun itu masih tampak tenang dan biasa saja.

 _Namun setelahnya..._

 _ **Bugh!**_

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun seketika terlonjak dari kursinya ketika tinjuan pertama datang dari kepalan tangan berotot Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha mendekat namun Sehun dan yang lain menahannya. Mereka tidak ingin Baekhyun sampai ikut terluka karena masalah ini.

"Siapapun tolong bantu hentikan mereka!"

Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar panik sampai tak bisa berhenti menggigiti bibirnya dengan kasar.

Kekhawatiran hebat sudah sangat mendominasinya saat ini. Ia tahu betul sifat asli Chanyeol yang paling tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun kabur saat sudah berurusan dengannya. Itu artinya, pertengkaran yang lebih hebat akan terus berlanjut mengingat lawannya juga terlihat sangat brutal dan angkuh.

Semua orang berusaha kembali mendekat untuk memisahkan kedua pria itu namun...

"Sialan... Beraninya kau_!!!"

 _ **Bugh!**_

"Aaaaaaa!!"

Suara teriakan para staff perempuan menggema ketika pukulan balasan Chanyeol terima di rahangnya. Baekhyun seketika terduduk lemas karena tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan kekacauan ini. Heechul merangkulnya erat dan berusaha menenangkan sementara Sehun pergi untuk membantu menghentikan keributan ini.

Suasana semakin panas dan ricuh ketika Chanyeol mendorong pria itu kedinding dan mulai meninjunya dengan brutal. Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan dan berusaha mencari perlindungan dalam pelukan Heechul Hyung. Ia menangis. Bukan kejadian seperti ini yang dia inginkan dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi entah kenapa Tuhan seolah-olah ingin mengujinya dengan berbagai masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Suara tinju hingga umpatan kasar dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak bahwa bibir Chanyeol telah berdarah.

"Hyung..."

"Sshh... Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Baekhyun menatap Heechul dengan tangisnya namun kakak tersayangnya itu hanya menggeleng dan berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sudah hentikan semua ini! Chanyeol hyung mundurlah biar kami yang usir dia pergi."

Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kebelakang sementara staff lain berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang masih ingin memberontak dan memukuli lawan.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!!! Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini seorang selebriti dan punya kekuasaan kau jadi bisa bertingkah seenaknya! Lihat saja! Aku akan mencari dan membunuhmu! Tunggu pembalasanku, bajingan!"

Pria itu terus berteriak dan mengumpat meski tubuhnya sudah terkunci dan para staff juga petugas keamanan berusaha membawanya pergi dari ruangan ini.

Semakin lama suara umpatan pria itu terdengar semakin samar dan menjauh. Itu tandanya dia sudah digiring pergi dan pelan-pelan suasana yang tadinya sangat gaduh kini berangsur-angsur tenang. Beberapa orang langsung mendekati Chanyeol dan melakukan pertolongan pertama seperti memberinya handuk dan membersihkan lukanya. Sebagian lainnya masih tetap bersama Baekhyun untuk menenangkan lelaki cantik itu. Mereka berkata bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja, walau Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa demikian. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuatnya shock dan terguncang. Heechul menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera meneguk air putih. Beberapa staff perempuan terlihat berlarian kesana kemari untuk membawakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja dibutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini lalu sisanya tetap berada disana untuk mengelap keringat hingga mengipasinya.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Semua sudah baik-baik saja. Chanyeol hyung tidak mengalami luka yang serius."

Sehun yang saat itu terlihat sedikit tersengal-sengal pasca keributan tadi kini datang menghampiri untuk mengecek keadaan hyungnya.

"Baekhyun kau mau kemana?"

Para staff tampak kebingungan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berusaha keluar dari lingkaran orang-orang terdekat yang mengerumuninya. Pemuda cantik itu berjalan kearah dimana Chanyeol tengah duduk sekarang.

"Chan..."

Baekhyun seketika berlari dan berhambur untuk memeluk Chanyeol detik itu juga. Tangannya mengusap belakang kepala sang kekasih, memberi kehangatan yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini. Nafas pria itu terdengar masih kasar dan belum teratur. Baekhyun beralih untuk menatapnya dan menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusap rahang tegas Chanyeol. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh bekas luka yang menyisakan sedikit darah di sudut bibir sang kekasih. Pelipis pria itu juga sudah mulai menampakkan lebam yang membiru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Chan? Chanyeol kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi..."

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya lagi, pertanda betapa khawatirnya ia saat ini. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat lalu mencium kening kekasihnya cukup lama. Ia lalu menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk merebah diatas dadanya, membelai rambutnya beberapa kali dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kumohon maafkan aku... Semua memang salahku. Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa seperti ini..."

Samar-samar Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dalam rebahan Chanyeol dan memeluk kekasihnya itu kini lebih erat.

"Kau segalanya bagiku, Chanyeol... Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu terluka, itu saja..."

"Kau juga seseorang yang paling berharga untukku, Bee... Aku janji semua akan membaik mulai sekarang. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

 **e)(o**

"Kami akan pulang dulu kerumah sekarang. Baekhyun ingin berganti pakaian dan aku juga perlu mandi. Setengah jam sebelum pestanya dimulai, kami akan kembali kesini."

Chanyeol memungut kunci mobil yang semula ia letakkan diatas meja lalu menyalami manager hyung untuk pamit. Tangan satunya masih merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang saat itu masih belum mau banyak bicara.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan bersedih lagi. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, yakinlah semua akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang."

Heechul berkata diikuti oleh anggukan setuju oleh semua orang didalam ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu jam 9."

Chanyeol berdadah singkat lalu segera membawa Baekhyun berjalan keluar, masih dalam rangkulannya.

Chanyeol membantu memasangkan Baekhyun seatbealt sebelum ia menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu memacunya membelah jalan kota Seoul pukul 06.30 malam. Ya, langit memang sudah gelap dan mereka hanya memiliki sisa waktu beberapa jam saja sebelum perayaan ulang tahun Baekhyun dimulai. Chanyeol mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal, menyalakan media player dengan volume yang lembut. Untunglah jalanan sedang tidak begitu padat hari ini, mungkin dalam 15 menit saja mereka sudah bisa sampai dirumah.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi, merasa sedikit kelelahan. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu malah menyempatkan tangannya yang jahil untuk mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"Lelah, sayang?"

"Sedikit. Aku rasanya ingin sekali tidur begitu sampai dirumah. Tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Baekhyun memeluk kedua tangannya diatas perut sambil menatap lurus jalan dengan sedikit lesu. Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya singkat lalu berkata,

"Seorang teman kemarin membawakan aku sekotak coklat oleh-oleh dari Jerman. Dia bilang ini terbuat dari 70% cacao, 20% susu dan 10% gula. Memang tidak terlalu manis untuk ukuran seleramu, tapi katanya coklat jenis ini bisa membantu menaikkan semangat dan mood. Kau mau coba?"

"Boleh. Apa kau menyimpannya dalam mobil?"

"Iya, coklatnya masih disimpan dilaci dasbor didepanmu, sayang."

Baekhyun bangkit dari sandarannya dan mulai mencari sekotak coklat yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Yang ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kotak kecil berwarna emas yang rasanya cukup ringan. Namun ketika Chanyeol melihatnya, pria itu mendadak jadi gugup dan sedikit panik.

"B-bukan yang itu sayang. Cari kotak yang lebih besar. Yang kecil itu milikku."

"Memang apa bedanya dengan yang ini?"

Gelagat Chanyeol yang sedikit aneh membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku memang ingin memberi kotak coklat yang besar untukmu, itu saja."

Meski sempat diam beberapa saat, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan berdengung kecil.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, seolah-olah sejak tadi ia sudah lama menahan nafasnya dipangkal tenggorokan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memasukkan coklat kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar semakin dekat dan kuat dibelakang mereka. Mata cantik pemuda itu melirik keadaan melalui spion dalam, dan seketika detak jantungnya terasa berhenti memacu saat itu juga.

 _Apa mungkin..._

"Apa polisi itu mengejar mobil kita? Kenapa mereka terus mengikuti dan memgklakson kita sejak tadi?"

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti menoleh kebelakang dan keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menekan gas lebih dalam dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang kian tinggi. Baekhyun spontan terkejut.

"Chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah lari? Apa benar mereka memang mengincar kita? Apa masalahnya?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mengontrol kepanikannya dan mulai menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Bee... Aku hanya lupa membawa SIM dan surat-surat penting lainnya."

"Apa?! Kau lupa membawa SIM? Bagaimana bisa, Chanyeol? Lalu kita harus bagaimana seka--..."

"PERHATIAN, UNTUK MOBIL HUV HITAM DENGAN PLAT NOMOR 199226, HARAP UNTUK SEGERA MENGHENTIKAN LAJU KENDARAAN DAN MENEPI. SEKALI LAGI, HARAP UNTUK SEGERA BERHENTI DAN MENEPIKAN KENDARAAN ANDA."

Kalimat yang datang dari pengeras suara itu jelas-jelas menjabarkan ciri-ciri hingga plat nomor mobil Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya sangat pening dan tubuhnya melemah. Karena tak mau keadaan bertambah semakin buruk, Baekhyun pun akhirnya buka suara dengan nada memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Chan hentikan saja mobilnya. Kumohon..."

Melihat Baekhyun yang saat itu menundukkan kepala dengan tangan yang memijat-mijat kening, Chanyeol tak bisa berkilah apapun lagi selain menuruti perintah kekasihnya.

Laju mobilnya melambat dan rodanya mulai bergerak menepi. Chanyeol menarik rem tangan dan tak lama, mobil polisi itupun berhenti tepat dibelakang mereka.

Beberapa petugas berseragam lengkap pun datang mendekat dan salah satunya mengetuk jendala disamping Chanyeol. Pria itu lantas menurunkan kaca.

"Selamat malam, kami dari lembaga kepolisian Seoul. Apa benar anda yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya, aku Park Chanyeol. Ada masalah apa pak?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu kami mendapat laporan bahwa anda merupakan terduga pengguna obat-obatan terlarang jenis narkotika. Setelah melakukan pengintaian beberapa waktu, kami memutuskan untuk segara menangkap anda hari ini."

Mendengar kata per kata yang diucapkan oleh petugas polisi tersebut, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan kupingnya berdenging dan kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh batu dengan sangat keras.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya sudah bersandar lemas pada punggung kursi akibat limbung. Baekhyun menatap polisi tersebut tanpa bisa berkedip ataupun membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi kami mohon, Tuan dapat berkoordinasi dengan kami dan segera turun dari mobil."

"Tapi Pak, sungguh aku--..."

"Tunggu dulu Pak petugas. Kekasihku tidak pernah memakai barang seperti itu. Aku ada bersamanya setiap hari hampir 24 jam. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuanku? Ini semua pasti salah paham."

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sangat cepat dan terburu-buru, seolah-olah jika seditik saja ia terlambat mencegah polisi itu menarik Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, maka semua akan berakhir.

"Kalian bisa jelaskan semuanya nanti di kantor Polisi."

"Tidak bisa! Satu-satunya kesalahan Chanyeol sekarang hanyalah ia lupa membawa SIM, itu saja. Kenapa kalian harus menangkapnya? Atas dasar apa kalian menuduhkan hal itu pada kekasihku?"

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dalam genggamannya saat petugas polisi itu hendak menyentuh dan memaksa kekasihnya keluar dari mobil.

"Pak, aku yakin ini semua pasti salah paham." Chanyeol kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu, "Sayang tenanglah ya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol merasakan remasan kuat Baekhyun pada tangannya, pertanda betapa pemuda cantik itu takut dan tidak ingin Chanyeol sampai dibawa pergi.

"Kalau begitu, ada baiknya kami memeriksa mobil anda terlebih dahulu."

"U-untuk apa?"

Chanyeol tak dapat menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hanya untuk memastikan apakah mungkin ada barang bukti yang tertinggal didalam sini. Kami mohon anda berdua sekarang keluar dari dalam mobil."

Kedua sisi pintu pun dibuka oleh petugas dan mau tak mau Baekhyun harus melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol. Seorang petugas lainnya dengan cekatan memeriksa tubuh Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah mengangkat tangannya.

"Tolong jangan sentuh kekasihku, dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini." Chanyeol tiba-tiba angkat bicara sebelum tangan seorang petugas berhasil menyentuh untuk menggeledah Baekhyun.

Tak dapat dielakkan, tubuh mungil Baekhyun sendiri sekarang sudah menggigil, reaksi alami ketika ia sedang ketakutan. Chanyeol menyaksikan mobilnya digeledah oleh beberapa petugas. Ketika ia ingin berjalan kesisi sebrang untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, polisi mencegahnya dan ia melihat Baekhyun dibawa menepi ke trotoar pinggir jalan.

Pemuda cantik itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berlinang, dadanya pun terasa amat berat. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekarang seakan terasa sangat jauh. Baekhyun menunduk dan merekatkan lagi jaket yang ia kenakan, berharap tubuh menggigilnya bisa terselamatkan.

Seorang petugas keluar dari mobil mereka dengan menenteng sebuah kotak kecil; kotak coklat yang sempat Baekhyun lihat tadi.

"Komandan, anda harus melihat ini."

Seorang petugas membuka kotak tersebut dan menunjukkan isi didalamnya pada sang ketua.

Serpihan serbuk putih dituangkan diatas telapak tangannya. Indra penciuman polisi tersebut didekatkan pada benda itu.

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Park. Anda harus segara kami tangkap."

"NO, YOU CANT... NO FUCKING WAY!"

Baekhyun seketika memberontak saat seorang petugas menahan tubuhnya yang hendak berlari mendekati Chanyeol. Ia ingin mencegah orang-orang itu membawa kekasihnya pergi.

Air mata pun sudah tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Baekhyun menangis ketika melihat Chanyeol pasrah menyerahkan tangannya untuk diborgol.

"No no no no!!! You cant take him! You cant arrest my boyfriend for something that he didnt do!"

Baekhyun berhasil meloloskan dirinya dan langsung lari berhamburan mendekati sang kekasih.

"Maafkan kami, tapi ini sudah merupakan bagian dari tugas untuk segera menangkap seorang terduga yang memiliki barang bukti."

"B-Baekhyun-ah... Here, look at me baby... Listen. I'll call Suho hyung to pick you up here and drive you back home. Baby I promise you, everything is gonna be alright. Please just wait for me there."

"No... No, Chanyeol... You shouldnt let them treat you like this. You shouldnt leave me. I trust you, I believe in you. You've never do drugs at all. I knew you better than anyone, Chan... Please..."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terbogol, menangis kencang sambil tetap berusaha menahan kekasihnya pergi.

"Ssshhh... Baby, baby please... listen to me. Wait here just a little and Suho Hyung will come to get you. I love you, Bee. I'll see you at home."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas sebelum langkahnya terseret menjauhi kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal. Tolong sebagian dari kalian tunggu disini sampai seseorang datang menjemput kekasihku."

"NOOOO!!! YOU CANT GO. PLEASE ANYONE HELP... MY BOYFRIEND... MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG... HE IS THE VICTIM HERE... PLEASE..."

Sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba meminta belas kasihan, para petugas polisi itu tetap memasukkan Chanyeol kedalam mobil bersirine mereka dan membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun tersungkur lemah diatas aspal, menyaksikan keruntuhan dunia yang baru saja terjadi tepat didepan matanya.

 **e)(o**

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobil Suho hyung menuju kantor polisi, mulut Baekhyun tak berhenti membisikkan ayat-ayat bibel meski sesekali isakkan perih membuatnya kesulitan untuk melakukannya dengan lancar. Cincin Rosario yang tersemat di jarinya ia genggam dengan erat. Ia tahu Tuhan selalu ada bersamanya.

"Baekhyun, yakinlah semua akan baik-baik saja."

Suho hyung berusaha menenangkan sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Hyung, mengemudilah lebih cepat... Chanyeol pasti membutuhkanku saat ini."

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa lagi Suho langsung menaikkan gigi dan mobil mereka pun melaju lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya.

Setibanya di pelataran kantor kepolisian Seoul, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepas seatbealtnya dan turun dari mobil. Bahkan saat menaiki tangga depan pun Baekhyun masih tetap membiarkan kakinya membawa ia berlari.

Suasana kantor polisi hari ini entah kenapa terlihat cukup sepi. Para petugas memang ada disana tapi tidak ada kegiatan umum seperti pelayanan laporan kehilangan ataupun interograsi yang biasa Baekhyun lihat di TV.

Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada salah satu petugas dimana keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Mm, maaf Pak petugas. Apa anda tau dimana seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol yang baru saja dibawa ke tempat ini berada sekarang?"

"Oh, Tuan Park? Dia sudah dibawa ke sel."

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun merasakan sekujur persendiannya mendadak lemas.

"Iya, kau bisa berjalan lurus kedalam dan ketika ada belokkan ke kanan, masuk kesana. Kau akan menemukan dimana selnya."

"B-baik... Terimakasih, Pak."

Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa derajat dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung berlari mengikuti direksi yang telah diberikan oleh petugas polisi itu.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang bukan main. Selama melangkah ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tangannya yang bergetar kini ia kepalkan, sambil terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar senantiasa memberikan perlindungan kepada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun melihat belokkan tersebut. Ia mempercepat langkah dan ketika tubuhnya tiba disana, sesuatu yang jauh diluar praduganya tiba-tiba terjadi.

 _ **TAARR!!! TAARR!!!**_

"SURPRISE!!! SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA, BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!"

Konfeti pun turun dari langit-langit, sebagian ditembakkan oleh beberapa orang disana.

Busa-busa dari kaleng foam disemprotkan, hingga sedikit mengenai baju Baekhyun.

Suara terompet menggaung dimana-mana.

Raut wajah bahagia dari orang-orang terdekat dan familiar bagi Baekhyun memenuhi pandangannya.

EXO member, para rekan mereka di SM Entertainment, teman-teman akrabnya, bahkan wanita bernama Kim Yena beserta 'pacarnya' dan beberapa petugas polisi juga ada disana, tertawa bersama orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

 _Apakah ini nyata?_

"Hahaha... Adikku tersayang, selamat ulang tahun!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang merangkul Baekhyun dari belakang. Senyum Suho Hyung yang bersinar bagai mentari membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa semua ini memang kenyataan.

Baekhyun sempat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika menatap lagi suasana "meriah" yang ada didepannya. Mulutnya masih belum bisa berkata apapun.

Dari belakang kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba muncul sosok pria berbadan tinggi menjulang dengan sepiring cake ditangannya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bee."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Ia tertawa, namun menangis disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ya... Park Chanyeol... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja hari ini."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol tak dapat menghentikan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tiup lilinnya sayang, dan sebutkan harapanmu."

Chanyeol membetulkan sejenak rambut Baekhyun yang lembut dengan jarinya. Lalu keduanya saling bertatapan, sangat dalam hingga tiba-tiba ada keheningan tak nyata yang kini mereka rasakan bersama.

Kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

Lilin pun ditiup.

"HOORREEE!!! SAENGIL CHUKKAE, PARK BAEKHYUN!!!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun spontan terkekeh mendengarnya, namun mata mereka masih terkunci dalam tatapan satu lain.

"I love you, Baekhyun."

"I love you more, Chanyeol."

Sebuah kecupan hangat pun mendarat diatas kening Baekhyun yang putih. Ia yakin, setiap detail kejadian hari ini tak akan mungkin bisa terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol selagi pria itu menyetubuhinya diatas tempat tidur mereka. Hasrat yang menyelimuti akal sehat keduanya membuat langit-langit kamar bagai terlihat transparan hingga bintang-bintang pun menampakkan diri diatas mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya agar bisa meraih bibir Chanyeol untuk ia kecup. Ciuman intense mereka selalu berhasil menciptakan suara-suara decakan yang lembut. Baekhyun melenguh nikmat disetiap hentakan yang Chanyeol lakukan didalam sana, menyentuh prostatnya hingga Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata.

Bahu Chanyeol terasa dicengkram begitu pria itu mempercepat tempo pergerakan pinggulnya. Baekhyun berteriak dan mengumpat akibat diterjang oleh sensasi kenikmatan yang melampaui batas kewajaran. Penis Baekhyun terasa berkedut, ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks. Chanyeol sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tangan Baekhyun merambat hingga ke kepala Chanyeol, mencengkram dan mengacak rambut hitam kekasihnya ketika penis pria itu tanpa ampun menerjang lubang analnya, hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan putih diatas perut tanpa menyentuh penisnya sama sekali.

Klimaks Chanyeol selalu datang menyusul tak lama setelahnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan sperma yang telah Chanyeol lepaskan sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubang miliknya dibawah sana. Dengan inisiatif sendiri tangan Baekhyun mengusap sisa cairan itu, lalu mengemut jarinya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun menelan sperma miliknya, dan pemandangan itu benar-benar terlihat seksi.

"You drank it all?"

"It taste just like you, Chanyeol. Taste of a Man."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun gemas. Ia kemudian berbaring dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berlindung dalam pelukannya.

Mereka siap untuk memulai obrolan singkat sebelum tidur. Obrolan yang kadang hanya berisi lelucon, candaan, gombalan, cerita sehari-hari, atau bahkan merancang sebuah sketsa masa depan yang mereka harap suatu saat dapat menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa kau tahu? Setiap kali aku membayangkan bagaimana masa depanku kelak, yang terlihat paling jelas disana hanyalah wajah cantikmu, Byun Baekhyun..."

 **e)(o**

End

A/N: Semoga suka ya. **Fav, follow and review will be really appreciated.** Yang jadi siders semoga bacanya berkah. Tapi ga jamin kalo aku ikhlas nulis ini utk kalian, termasuk utk para siders di fanfic buatanku yang lain :)


End file.
